prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The DArkest Knight/@comment-26245618-20160831221235/@comment-26466954-20160901114714
I agree with the suspension of disbelief for Noel's death being a little over the top... but after Shana literally died by falling four feet into a stage pit, I'll take anything that isn't that... lol Girl must have bones of glass... But as contrived as Noel's death was, it was absolutely the most memorable one in all of PLL so far. Especially with that nice touch of Jenna knocking the head with her foot at the end. Think about it, she's known Noel at school since day one, has been in a relationship with him, and has worked closely with him for years... All of a sudden, she walks into his severed head. Thinking about the season 3 Halloween episode and the Kahn Game episode and then watching this, this kind of outcome was blatantly unpredictable, and I loved it. Still though, it's like the episode was teeming with dark comedy surrounding Jenna... I expected her gun rampage to be a little bit less silly than to see her walking around with a gun and never catching the presence of her targets until they spoke loudly or started running noisily. This is JENNA we're talking about... She can normally track someone down by catching a wiff of their perfume... The DiLaurentis-Hastings family tree is a little confusing, but very on point. Now we know why Jessica picked on Spencer so much... While she might have adopted Charlotte and loved her obsessively, she has a perfectly natural reason to hate Spencer... She was born from her despised twin sister and the man Jessica and her sister had BOTH slept with. Mary was obsessed with Jessica's life and tried to live it herself, so she tricked Mr. Hastings into thinking she was Jessica, and slept with him. Jessica would naturally be pissed, and that hatred would carry over to the child who serves as a reminder staring her in the face for years. A.D. had an elderly man mask this time, so I don't think there was ever someone walking around in a Jenna mask, but I will not rule out the possibility. If someone claims that "oh it's a mask" when the person has been shown talking out in the open, then I KNOW they're off-base... The masks don't have mouth-moving capability. But there WERE scenes of Jenna walking silently with the gun, so that very well might have been a mask during a few scenes. All we're supposed to know right now is that Jenna was lurking, and A.D. hid in the shadows. Jenna heard the girls running down the stairs and fired, but she missed. A second gunshot goes off and it gets Spencer square in the shoulder area NARROWLY missing her heart. Jenna would have never pulled off that kind of aim in a million years, and she confirms it by asking A.D. if they were the one who shot Spencer. So Jenna didn't shoot Spencer, that was A.D. But both Jenna and A.D. had guns... The DArkest Knight refers to a dark character being the savior... The dark characters being Mary who saved Spencer, and A.D. who saved Jenna.